Run Away Turtle 2:Hope Escapes
by Sapphire93
Summary: The sequl to Run Away Turtle.The only I can say is Hope escapes the foster home and Donny and I and the others have to try and find her.FINISHED!
1. Telling Donny

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own tmnt.**

**_Ann:_ Kerrbear gave me this idea. Thankx Kerrbear! So here is chapter 1 for Run Away Turtle, volume 2: "Hope Escapes".**

**_Chapter 1_**

**"Donny?" I asked.**

**"What?" he answered.**

**"I got off the phone with the foster home..."**

**"Why? What happened? Did they have to send Hope to Miltary School because she was so bad?"**

**"No...worse than that."**

**"WHAT? How bad was she!"**

**"No, no! It's not anything like that!"**

**"Then what happened?"**

**"Maybe I shouldn't tell you."**

**"You love doing this to me. Sometimes I enjoy it! But right now I don't. Tell me."**

**"No."**

**"I'm her father! I should have a right to know!"**

**"No! You'll flip out!"**

**"I'll flip out? How bad is it?"**

**"Pretty bad..."**

**"Sapphire..."**

**"What?"**

**"Tell me!"**

**"You won't only flip out because they let her go, but you'll flip out on me!"**

**"They let her go? What do you mean they let her go?"**

**"Did I say that?"**

**"Yes, you did! Tell me!"**

**"Promise you won't flip out on me?"**

**"I promise."**

**"Do you really promise?"**

**"I promise already! Tell me why did they let her go!"**

**"They didn't let her go."**

**"Alright...your giving me a very big headache, right now. What happened? What do they know about Hope? Is she alright? Do they know where she is?"**

**"No!"**

**"No what?"**

**"No, they don't know where she is!"**

**"Because they let her go?"**

**"Not because they let her go! They didn't even let her go!"**

**"Then what?"**

**"She ran away again..."**


	2. Nobody Is Going To Help Us

**_Chapter 2_**

**"What happened?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't know, all they said was that they went up to her room to check on her, and they found a rope of bed sheets hanging out the window." I replied.**

**"Isn't that how she escaped last time?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Did they even try to look for her?"**

**"No. All they said was sorry and good luck trying to find her."**

**"That's it?"**

**"Well, no..."**

**"What did they say?"**

**"You mean after, good luck trying to find her?"**

**"YES!"**

**"Never bring her here again."**

**"...She was that bad, huh?"**

**"Obviously."**

**"Where's Leo, Mikey, and Raph?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"We need to find them! Have them help us out!"**

**"No."**

**"And if we can't find them, we'll ask Master Splinter!"**

**"No."**

**"And if we can't find Master Splinter, we'll ask for April and Casey."**

**"No."**

**"No?"**

**"No."**

**"What do you mean, no?"**

**"No, as in, no Leo, no Mikey, no Raph. No Master Splinter, no, April, no Casey! Does that clear it up for you?"**

**"A little bit...why don't you want any help? This is out daughter, we're talking about here!"**

**"I know that."**

**"Then we need the help!"**

**"No!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, remember the last time?"**

**"No?"**

**"Donny. We all Split up to find Mikey and Hope, and then we all got lost?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."**

**"I don't want that happening again! And then they were down here the whole time!"**

**"I know, I know..."**

**"Then let's go."**


	3. Don't Tell Anybody!

**_Chapter 3_**

**"Do you think we should at least, tell somebody?" Donny asked me as we were sneaking out.**

**"No!" I replied.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because then they will help us out rather we like it or not!"**

**"No they won't!"**

**"You know your brothers..."**

**"Yes they will."**

**"Good."**

**"I just don't feel right about this."**

**"About what?"**

**"About not telling them."**

**"You know what I don't feel right about?"**

**"What?"**

**"Number one: The fact that our daughter is running around wild, and number two: The fact that I'm not telling you to shut up!"**

**"I guess that's fair..."**

**"Yeah, it is. So shut up."**

**"I just don't feel right about it! We gotta go tell somebody!"**

**"NO!"**


	4. Where Is She?

**_Chapter 4_**

**"Where do we go now?" Donny asked.**

**"What foster home did we put her put in?" I asked.**

**"I don't know!"**

**"She escaped an hour ago, she can't be that far!"**

**"Yes she can!"**

**"No she can't."**

**"Yes she can."**

**"How?"**

**"Remember the last time?"**

**"A lot of things happened last time, Donny."**

**"Ok, well remember when we were all the way in Washington, and she was all the way back here. In New York?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Yeah, well she could be anywhere by now!"**

**"You don't think that she ended up going back to Washington, do you?"**

**"She always wanted to go to Spain."**

**"We have to know how to speak Spanish, though!"**

**"I know how to speak Spanish!"**

**"I don't."**

**"I'll teach you..."**

**"Joy to the world..."**

**"Oh shut up I know a lot about it..."**

**"How long will this take?"**

**"Not long."**

**"Teaching me, yeah, it will be long."**

**"It-better-not-be-long..."**


	5. Spanish And Singing

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the song "Hello".**

**_Chapter 5_**

**"Let's review. How do you say Hello?" I asked.**

**"Let's see...hello, hello, hello..." Donny thought.**

**I started to laugh.**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"You! Hello! It reminds me ofHEY! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO, EVERYBODY! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO, LET'S GO! HELLO! HE**

**"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK! Thank you!"**

**I started to wisper. "Hello! Hello! Hello, Dancing! Hello, hello, hello! Hello, hello, hello! YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**Donny glared at me. "It's Oso."**

**"OSO? HA! IT'S HOLA YOU IDIOT!"**

**"Same thing!" Donny got up and tried to leave.**

**I jumped in front of him. "No it's not! You only think that because you don't know Spanish!"**

**"How is it not the same thing, then?"**

**"Hola means hello. Therefore, Oso means bear!"**

**"She's always wanted to go to Paris, too ya know!"**

**"I don't know French."**

**"I do."**

**"Don't even think about teaching me!"**

**"I have an idea!"**

**"What?"**

**"You go to Spain and I'll go Paris!"**

**"...Bye! Goodluck!"**


	6. Wrong Planes

**_Chapter 6_**

**At the airport...**

**"I have my shellcell and you have yours, right?" Donny asked.**

**"Yesssssssssssssssss, Donny!" I replied.**

**"Ok, ok just checking! You don't have to get all mad at me!"**

**"Ok, I won't get mad. I mean, you only asked me that question 26 times today."**

**"Sorry! I just don't want us to split up! Because you already lost out daughter!"**

**"I lost her? She was in the foster home, you dolt!"**

**"I'm a dolt? Your an idiot!"**

**"Your stupid!"**

**"Dummy!"**

**"Moron!"**

**"Twerp!"**

**"I don't have time to argue over this! My plane's here! I'll call you!"**

**"Fine! Bye!"**

**"Bye!"**

**In "Spain"...**

**"Bonjour!" a man walked past me.**

**"Hola! ...Bonjour?" I ran up to a lady on the street. "Adonde voy yo?" Where am I?**

**"Me no spek espanol..." the lady walked off. I do not speak Spanish...**

**"You don't speak Spanish? This is Spain! Your supposed to speak Spanish!"**

**In "Paris"...**

**"Bonjour!" Donny was walking around town like an idiot saying hello.**

**"Hola!" a little boy said.**

**"Hola? Hmmm...I've never learned that word in French..." Ring, ring! "Bonjour?"**

**"Donny, shut up! I'm in Spain and everybody says that they don't speak Spanish!" I yelled.**

**"Funny...I thought that you had a French dictionary."**

**"I do."**

**"Can you look up the word Hola?"**

**"HOLA? THAT'S HELLO FOR SPANISH, YOU IDIOT! ...Wait a minute..."**

**"What?"**

**"What does bonjour mean in French? Or is there such a word?"**

**"Oh, that means hello."**

**"THAT'S IT!"**

**"What's it?"**

**"We got on the wrong planes! You got on the one to Spain and I got on the to Paris!"**


	7. Little Fight

**_Chapter 7_**

**"That's not good." Donny shook his head.**

**"SHUT UP!" I yelled.**

**"Don't get all mad at me!"**

**"I'm not!"**

**"Then why did you yell?"**

**"Because we lost out daughter and now your in Spain and know how to speak French and I'm in France and I only know how to speak Spanish!"**

**"That must be hard..."**

**"...Shut up."**

**"Fine!"**

**"Don't say fine to me like that!"**

**"Why not? You do it to me all the time!"**

**"I do not!"**

**"Do!"**

**"Don't!"**

**"Do!"**

**"Don't!"**

**"Do!"**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"There! See? You getting all mad again!"**

**"I wouldn't be mad if you weren't so stubborn all the time!**

**"What can I say? I was born natural. Unlike some people..."**

**"Ex-cuse me?"**

**"You heard me! Loud and clear!"**

**"Yeah, a little too loud and a little too clear!"**

**"Never mind! This is stupid!"**

**"I agree! Wait a second..."**

**"What?"**

**"Hope!"**

**"What about her?"**

**"She always wanted to go to Paris and Spain, right?"**

**"Right..."**

**"And she never has because..."**

**"ANSWER ME!"**

**"OH! I don't know..."**

**"She took Italin!"**

**"Oh. What's your point?"**

**"Take the next plane to New York! I'll explain it to you then." **


	8. Where Are You?

**_Chapter 8_**

**A whole day later I was waiting at the airport...**

**Ring, ring! "Hello?" Donny asked.**

**"Where are you!" I yelled.**

**"I don't know...I think I'm in Mexico..."**

**"MEXICO? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE PLANE TO NEW YORK!"**

**"I took the wrong one...it's big deal."**

**"YES IT IS YOU IDIOT! WE HAVE OUR DAUGHTER OUT THERE SOMEWHERE, I'M IN NEW YORK, AND MY STUPID HUSBAND IS ALL THE WAT IN MEXICO!"**

**"YOUR CHEATING!"**

**"What do you mean I'm cheating?"**

**"Whose the second husband?"**

**"What second husband?"**

**"The stupid one!"**

**"That's you, you idiot!"**

**"Oh, o--hey..."**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Don't tell me to shut up!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Ok."**

**"Alright, take the next plane to New York...did you hear me? NEW YORK!"**

**"Owwwwwwwwwwwww...loud and clear..."**

**"Good."**

**"But they said that the plane I got on was to New York."**

**"Then your probably in New York!"**

**"OH HIIIIIIIIII!"**

**"Who are you talking to?"**

**"You!"**

**"No kidding."**

**"No, I mean I see you!"**

**"What?" then I looked over and I saw Donny rushing toward me. He would be standing right next to me in 5...4...3...2...he tripped.**


	9. Donny Breaks His Leg

**_Chapter 9_**

**"Nice going." I walked over to Donny.**

**"Ow...I think I hurt my leg..." Donny thought.**

**"Ha. Ha. Very funny."**

**"No, really!"**

**"Donny? Do you see me laughing?"**

**"No."**

**"Good."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I don't want to get involed in your little game...now get up!"**

**"Ok--OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

**"I'll call a hospital..."**

**Donny was at the hospital and I went back home.**

**RING, RING! "Hello?" I asked.**

**"Hi. Is this Sapphire Turtle?" **

**"Yeah...who's this?"**

**"I'm Dr. ThortenTails." Dr. ThrotenTails said.**

**"ThrotenTails?" I wispered to myself.**

**"I'm sorry?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Ok. Well. Your husband broke his leg."**

**"WHAT? NOW? WE HAVE TO GO TO ITALY! HE CAN'T BREAK IT NOW!"**

**"Ohhhhhhhhh...Congrats!"**

**"Congrats what?"**

**"You sound like your going on your honeymoon?"**

**"WHAT? WE HAVE A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER AND YOU THINK THAT WE'RE GOING ON OUT HONEYMOON?"**

**"Ummm...sorry..."**

**"WOULD YOU PEOPLE THINK BEFORE YOU SAY STUFF LIKE THAT? But thank you, anyway." I said all calm and sweet at the end.**

**"Yeah...you can come pick him up now..."**

**"Thank you."**


	10. New Partner

**_Chapter 10_**

**"Sapphire, your new partner will be Raph." Leo said.**

**"Raph?" I asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"I don't wanna be with him!"**

**"You need someone to go with you..."**

**"Yeah I know, but Raph?"**

**"I feel so welcomed." Raph said.**

**"You do?" I asked.**

**"I was being sarcastic..."**

**"Oh."**

**"GUYS! Stop it! Sapphire your going with Raph! Raph your going with Sapphire, end of story!" Leo yelled.**

**Mikey walked in. "Did I miss anything?"**

**"Would you rather go with Mikey?" Leo asked.**

**"Yes." I answered.**

**"Bad choice, bad, bad!" Donny said.**

**"Why?" Leo asked.**

**"Just think: Mikey, Sapphire. Sapphire, Mikey."**

**"..."**

**"Ok. Sapphire + Mikey ..."**

**"Now I get it! Raph, go and watch Sapphire and Mikey!"**

**"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**


	11. Fighting While Hope's Home

**_Chapter 11_**

**Back out looking for Hope...**

**"Just to let you know, I didn't take orders from Donny, and I'm not taking any orders from you! That means don't give me any crap otherwise my hands will wrap around your throat and do something you wouldn't like!" I said.**

**"No kidding. Same goes for me! Don't give me any crap!" Raph said.**

**"Jerk."**

**"Oh, so now I'm a jerk?"**

**"Yes."**

**"How am I the jerk?" Raph asked mad.**

**"Because of all the things you did to me in the past." I said flatly.**

**"Like what?"**

**"I can't think of anything right now!"**

**"See? Your the jerk."**

**"Fine. Name five things that I did to you, then!" I knew he couldn't do it.**

**"Fine! #1:..." Raph stammered.**

**"See?"**

**"Oh, come on! I can't think of anything right now, either. But there are a lot of things!"**

**"There's a lot of things for me too!"**

**"Then what are they?"**

**"I can't think of any right now!" I yelled annoyed.**

**"You yell a lot..." Raph said flatly.**

**"Beileve me, Raph, do not get on my dark side..."**

**"Why?"**

**"I've had a lot of practice with Donny..."**

**"That was just practice? I thought that was always the real thing."**

**"Well, yeah. It was the real thing. It was the real thing for him, practice for you."**

**"I'd beat you up easily." Raph said simply.**

**"Bet you couldn't." I said.**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Oh, now let's not fight...the whole point on why we came out here is because we need to look for Hope!"**

**"Right." Raph's shell-cell rang.**

**"Who is it? Who is it?" I asked trying to see the caller id.**

**"I'm checking! Get--will ya get off of me?"**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Hello?"**

**"Who is it? Who is it?"**

**"Oh, hi!"**

**"WHO IS IT?"**

**"Leo." Raph whispered.**

**"Was that Sapphire?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah..." Raph said.**

**"Ok...you two can come home now."**

**"Why? We still havn't found Hope yet."**

**"I know. Hope came back home saying she was bored in Spain. Plus, she didn't speak spanish."**

**"Alright. Bye."**

**"What'd he say?" I asked.**

**"We can go home now." Raph said.**

**"Why? We havn't--"**

**"--Found her yet. I know. But Leo told me that Hope went back to the lair because she got bored in Spain."**

**"I KNEW SHE WAS IN SPAIN!"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"When we go home, I 1: yell at Hope, and 2: brag in Donny's face that I was right and he was wrong!" I started to walk down to the lair.**

**"Oh, boy..." Raph followed me down.**

**The End**


End file.
